Roland Williams
Roland Williams was the Green Hunter Beetleborg in Big Bad Beetleborgs & Titanium Silver Beetleborg in Beetleborgs Metallix. Later on in the future, he becomes Kamen Rider Hornix, then Kamen Rider Boron, the secondary protagonist of Kamen Rider Beetleborg. History When he was young, Roland Williams, along with his best friends, Drew & Jo, were given the ability to transform into their favorite comic book superheroes, the Beetleborgs. Years later, he started out a low-level field agent of ZECT who's responsible for filming battles. He also works with Heather at Bistro La Salle. He has a good heart but is hot-blooded & will often act without thinking about the repercussions of his actions. During the first episode, Roland attempted to become Beetleborg with a Rider Belt but failed as the Beetleborg Zecter had chosen Drew. He joined ZECT in order to avenge one of his cousin who was killed by Worms. He was later confronted by Bellcricetus Worm, the Worm that had killed & mimicked his cousin, Roland could not bring himself to kill the Worm as he thought it would be killing the last remnants of his cousin. Beetleborg would also not kill the Worm until Roland made the choice to allow him to kill the Worm. Roland was later chosen by the Hornix Zecter to become Kamen Rider Hornix after it rejected the previous user, Trip Lister, & reacted to his desperation to protect the wounded Shadow members. Roland, however, gave up his role as Hornix after he was torn between the orders of ZECT to eliminate Beetleborg & his budding friendship towards Drew. He later realized that Drew did not want a friendship with him—after accepting this fact & renewing his pledge to destroy all Worms, Drew let him back into his life. He was later framed by Trip Lister as being a traitor to ZECT, but this was simply to lure the real traitor out. He would have died if Drew had not saved him. This incident ignites Roland's will to destroy Worms on his own. Although he is given a chance to test the Boron Zecter, he was attacked by it when it rejected him. When Roland goes to rescue the young boy Isaac, whom he met in the warehouse, Isaac's true form is revealed to be Tarantes Worm, who kills Roland & leaves quickly. After the Worm leaves, a mystery man appears & equips Roland's lifeless body with a Zecter belt. Roland then revives due to the capability of the ZECT belt's energy field. Later, Roland calls upon the Boron Zecter & goes on to fight the Tarantes Worm only to be saved by him in the end by shielding him from the explosion detonated by the Shadow Troopers. This convinces him that Worms have a humane side to them; but is mocked when Beetleborg tells him he's "naive as usual." Boron tells Beetleborg that he is who he is & nothing can change that. His design looks similar to Beetleborg's except he has mandible horns & is colored blue with red eyes. The voice of the Boron Zecter differs from the other Zecters. He decides to work together with Acacia & Tanner to find out the truth of the Masked Rider Project after he confronted Drake. During a battle, Roland discovered the true identity of Dalton Espenson (Kamen Rider Scorpix). After seeing Dalton's devotion to avenge his sister, Roland decided to protect Dalton. This eventually caused a fight between Boron & Beetleborg to prevent Beetleborg from killing Dalton. After this, Roland & Drew witnessed the transformation of Heather to a Worm. Despite her being a Worm, Roland works together with Drew to protect her. But their results end in failure as Heather disappears with the man in the iron mask. This incident leads Drew into joining ZECT in order to destroy it from within & also starts collecting Zecters. Roland does not believe in Drew's method of collecting all the Zecters so he can save Heather. This eventually sparks a furious fight between Boron & Beetleborg, which Boron ends up losing. Drew wants Roland to give up the Boron Zecter but Roland refuses, stating that Riders are meant to protect humans. Roland is seemingly destroyed by Cammarus Worm in episode 20, but he is saved when Hyper Beetleborg uses the Hyper Zecter, although unsure of its function, to reverse the flow of time & save his life. Even after this, Drew still told Roland that they will fight one day to finish things. Roland is told by the ZECT HQ to protect Trent de Groot at first, but Roland soon discovers he is a Worm, but realizes then he realizes again that Trent is not a Worm that destroys humans. Roland later finds Trent again, this time taking him to Dalton's house to heal him. However, after the short confrontation, Trent realizes Dalton is a Worm & uses the Scorpix Zecter to escape from him. Roland was referred to by Trent as "Roland Williams, the one chosen by the god of battle". This was also shown in the report found at Area X. During the battle with Cochlea Worm, Beetleborg’s Red Shoes System activates, which leaves Boron alone to try & stop him. Ultimately succeeding, they are attacked by the Hopper Riders shortly after & are defeated horribly. In the end however, Roland & Drew make a promise with each other: if Drew goes berserk again & tries to kill Heather, Roland will kill him, vice versa. Drew also no longer wants to own the Boron Zecter, for no one would be able to stop him if Roland were to ever disappear. Roland's suspicions about ZECT begin to grow during episode 25 when they unknowingly escort a group of Natives. When they are attacked by a group of Salis Worms, the Natives attempt to escape, referring to Boron as "The Top's son". Confused, he is the first one to meet Reynold Norwood, the executive class Worm that was able to defeat him in one attack. Roland then goes to his father, & he tells him the origin of ZECT. Roland discovers that the Natives came to Earth 35 years ago & made an agreement to help create the Masked Rider System. In turn, ZECT would help protect the Natives against the Worms that would arrive later. His father tells him that his soul now belongs to the Natives, & Roland needs to be the one to carry it on. After hearing this, Roland begins to fear that his sole existence is to be the catalyst for defeating Worms. Roland's faith is further shattered when he discovers Tanner is a Native, thanks to the accidental exposure of AMB (Anti Mimic Bomb) gas. Shocked & dismayed, Roland continues to wonder about why Tanner hid this secret, & so he is unable to fight. In turn, he is defeated by both some Salis Worms & Reynold in a matter of minutes. Roland is eventually led off by Acacia, but he is still angry at Tanner for hiding the fact that he is a Native. During episode 26, Roland is chosen as the negotiator to rescue the Natives. Reynold has demanded that ZECT give up their last AMB & they will release the Natives, along with Tanner. Roland, still angry at ZECT, refuses & even gives up his Boron Buckle. However, after Drew talks to him, he realizes that his father wanted him to save the Natives, but at the time keeping the AMB. Realizing that he needs to catch his father's feelings, Roland goes & meets Drake, taking the AMB from him. Through trick & trap, they are able to rescue the Natives & protect the AMB, although Roland is once again defeated by Reynold. Drew arrives on the scene & displays his new power as he uses the Perfect Zecter Gun Mode to defeat Cassis Worm Dimidius. After patching things up with Tanner, Roland once again has a brighter outlook on life. While playing again at the baseball field, Roland meets his father again, who shows that he does indeed love Roland & plays catch with him. In turn, Roland is finally able to accept his father's feelings. Soon after, Roland meets Cassis Worm Gladius in battle, & his Rider Kick attack goes horribly wrong, with the kick being returned against Roland. It is later discovered that Gladius & his Worm army are planning to assault Area Z, the place where the original Masked Rider System was created. After leaving the Hospital, Roland discovers that Drew is planning to lose to Shadowborg in order to find Heather's whereabouts, & immediately finds Drew, shouting the sense back into him. Despite this, Drew states that he cannot fight for Hiyori anymore, as she is happier with the fake. Roland, however, believes that Heather is trying to protect Drew, & tells him that he needs to go after her. After Drew leaves for Heather's world, Roland goes on to fight Cassis Worm. He meets Van who has once again become Hornix, but their attacks fail, & Reynold defeats them once more. Drew is able to return to the battle before Tanner detonated Area Z. Boron, Kickerborg, & Beetleborg then execute a three-way Rider Kick, effectively neutralizing Cassis Worm who was then destroyed by Hyper Beetleborg. Boron is called upon to fight the Worms that are constantly appearing, but he is sidetracked after discovering that Acacia has agreed to Dalton's request for a date. Unwilling to tell her that Dalton is a Worm, he follows them on their date, only to discover that Dalton does indeed lose control, forcing Roland to save Acacia. Despite this, both Dalton & Acacia end up being completely infuriated at Roland. Acacia is astonished that Roland knew all along Dalton was a Worm, but never told her. Dalton is mad at Roland for similar reasons, that even though Roland knew all this, he never told him. Roland finally tells Drew of Dalton's true identity later, but still believes that he isn't entirely evil. Drew on the other hand, decides to defeat him, as with all other Worms. After rushing off to meet Clipeus once again, Scorpio Worm rises from the sea & assaults Roland. Roland, unwilling to fight his friend, gets defeated. Meeting Dalton again, Roland tries to convince him to live as a human again, handing him Acacia's present. However, Dalton punches Roland out instead, & takes the Boron Zecter. Kidnapping Roland, Zecter attempts to destroy all the Zecters, but fails as Roland & Drew are able to regain their Zecters. While Drew goes to fight Scorpio Worm, Roland takes on one of the Clipeuses, effectively defeating him with a Rider Kick. Roland's father Aaron has finally announced to the world, saying that the Worm threat is finally over. Roland is given the task of delivering the necklaces that can warn humans when a Worm is near. However, he meets conflict in Drew when he states that there is something desperately wrong with the device. After multiple conflicts, Roland is finally able to confront Drew, but Drew escapes, & only leaves an injured Susanna behind. This leaves Roland, Tanner, & Acacia even more furious at Drew for his unexplainable actions. Later on, Roland encounters Drew once more & demands to know his reasons for destroying the necklaces. Drew states that they are turning humans into Natives; not believing this, Roland & Drew do battle. With the help of the ZECTroopers, Beetleborg is defeated. After defeating Beetleborg, Roland receives a call from Acacia, telling him that Drake has taken over ZECT. Roland then goes to rescue his father, who tells him that no matter what, he must believe Beetleborg & fight alongside him. During the final stage, Roland finally realizes that the necklaces, along with Drake's broadcast signals, are changing humans into Natives. After knowing Drake's evil plot, Acacia & Tanner aided him. Roland confronted Drake & Ned, only to be defeated by Drake & is almost killed, until Drew arrives on the scene. Roland realizes that they are the only ones who can save the world now, & must do it no matter what. Together with Hyper Beetleborg, they are able to destroy Drake, thus ensuring the safety of the world. Within his last moments, Drake collides with the meteorite, setting off an explosion & ruining their entire operation. After realizing the battle is over, he removes the Boron Zecter, & letting it go, watches it fly away with the Beetleborg Zecter to an unknown destination. Roland then falls to the ground with exhaustion, & as he is relaxing smiles, realizing the battle is finally over. After this, Tanner, Acacia, & Susanna arrive. Acacia gives a hug to Roland. Susanna does the same to Drew, giving both great surprise. Tanner stands to the side & smiles in victory. During the epilogue, it is shown that Roland now lives a normal life as a police man, with his father still watching over him. As he is crossing children across the street, a young girl asks him, "Where did the man who walks Heaven's Path go?" Roland smiles & replies that Drew is currently out buying groceries. Roland then looks to Drew's house which he & the girl are standing in front of them at the sky in wonder. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers Fighting Style Despite being only a field agent, he frequently takes on Worms armed only with his standard-issue collapsible pistol, or picks up a Machine Bladegun from a fallen ZECT Trooper. It is interesting to note that he is the first ZECT Agent to kill a Worm on his own by impaling it with the retractable bayonet of a Machine Bladegun on one occasion, & once with "Clocked-Up" help from Beetleborg on another, which lead to a brief moment of bragging & re-telling the events which took place repeatedly, albeit with some exaggerations made & motivated other ZECT Troopers to join in. Forms On his first appearance, he assumed the form of Kamen Rider Hornix. Then, he transform into Kamen Rider Boron. Hornix Masked *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s Kamen Rider Hornix's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This is the default form until the rider rotates the Hornix Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off! command. Rider *'Rider Height': 192cm *'Rider Weight': 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t Hornix's sleeker, faster, & more offensive form which morely resembles the wasp motif. In this form, Hornix can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds to match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on Hornix Zecter, the Rider Sting tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the Hornix Zecter. Boron Masked *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 134kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 19m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.9s Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. This is Boron's default form, armed with Boron Vulcan to mow down any Worm unfortunate to stray in Boron's line of sight in a hail of bullets specialized to kill Worms, until he opens up the horns on the Boron Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the Cast Off command. Rider *'Rider Height': 194cm *'Rider Weight': 97kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 36m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.8s *'Finisher Power': 19t Rider Form is the sleeker, faster, & more offensive form that closely resembles the stag beetle motif. In this form, Boron has access to the Clock Up command which allows Boron to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing a button three times on the belt in succession, Boron can perform his tachyon-powered Rider Kick, a jumping roundhouse kick. Boron also has a Rider Cutting attack, where he takes the Boron Double Calibers & uses them to perform a scissor-like cutting attack. Hyper *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 104kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 10t *'Kicking Power': 15t *'Maximum Jump Height': 49m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2s *'Finisher Power': 30t Boron's Hyper Form was only seen in episode 21. This form is capable of performing Hyper Clock Up to move at a greater speed than the regular Clock Up that even races through time & also allows Hyper Boron to perform the Hyper Kick attack when his Rider Power is brought to the maximum, same as Beetleborg's Hyper Form. The only differences between his Rider & Hyper Forms in looks, is a bigger chestplate & larger Stag Beetle Horns on his helmet. When he activates Hyper Clock Up, his chestplate color turns from red to yellow. Equipment Devices *Boron Zecter - Transformation device for Boron *Rider Belt - Transformation Belt for Boron *Hornix Zecter - Transformation device for Hornix *Rider Brace - Transformation Brace for Hornix *Hyper Zecter - Transformation device for Boron to become Hyper Form. Weapons *Boron Vulcan - Boron's personal weapons in Masked Form *Boron Double Calibur - Boron's personal weapons in Rider Form Vehicles *Boron Extender - Boron's Rider Machine Notes *Boron is considered the Secondary Rider of Beetleborg despite being the fifth Rider seen in the show. This is probably due to his frequent appearances in the series. See Also *Arata Kagami - Kamen Rider Kabuto counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki *Roland Williams at Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Category:Kamen Riders Category:Beetleborg Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Rivals Category:Relatives